Al calor del agua
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Al ver el atardecer sobre las montañas, el castaño sólo pensaba en una cosa: ir al cuarto anexo y visitar a su hermosa novia que recién volvía después de terminar su gira, además de tomar una ducha caliente junto con ella. Hasta allí, todo normal. Sin embargo, las cosas están raras. ¿Que está ocurriendo? Lemon... con un toque diferente.


**Al calor del agua**

* * *

 **Summary:** Al ver el atardecer sobre las montañas, el castaño sólo pensaba en una cosa: ir al cuarto anexo y visitar a su hermosa novia que recién volvía después de terminar su gira, además de tomar una ducha caliente junto con ella. Hasta allí, todo normal. Sin embargo, las cosas están raras. ¿Que está ocurriendo? Lemon... con un toque diferente.

 **Disclaimer:** King of Fighters y sus personajes no son míos, sino de SNK.

 **Nota:** Les advierto que va a llegar un momento en el que va a ser muy obvio el género del que estoy escribiendo, asi que si no te gusta este tipo de relatos, puedes irte. Si te quedas a disfrutar el resto, no preguntes, solo gózalo 😏

Ahora sí, adelante:

* * *

Los tiempos cambian. Y las circunstancias también.

De eso estaba muy consciente Kensou, quién ahora se desempeñaba como cabeza del dojo, tras el fallecimiento del maestro Chin y a pesar de todo el trabajo duro que tenía que realizar, también merecía su tiempo de descanso.

Al ver el atardecer sobre las montañas, el castaño sólo pensaba en una cosa: ir al cuarto anexo y visitar a su hermosa novia que recién volvía después de terminar su gira, además de tomar una ducha caliente junto con ella.

Hasta allí, todo normal.

Sin embargo, las cosas están raras.

¿Que está ocurriendo?

¿Porque, ahora sentía que los pocos -pero entusiastas- alumnos que tenía, lo veían con singularidad?

¿Porque Momoko estaba tan celosa de el?

Y para rematar, ¿a qué demonios se refería Bao con que "no te molesta el rebote a la hora de entrenar"?

Simplemente no entendía nada...

...hasta que justo antes de salir, logro mirarse de reojo en un espejo.

Y lo que vio fue digno de pegar el grito en el cielo:

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

No podía creer lo que estaba mirando.

Aparecía frente al espejo... con su cabello castaño del mismo tipo y su uniforme de entrenamiento color verde habitual, pero con su camisa color verde bastante entallada, la cual dejaba claro el detalle más notorio que observaba con pasmo: unos pechos de tamaño generoso -casi rivalizando con el tamaño de los de varias chicas del torneo-, los cuales terminaban de confirmar el cuadro completo de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Kensou...

-¡¿Soy una chica?!

Demonios, hasta la voz le salía un poco más fina.

Después de cinco minutos de tratar de procesar la información, entendía todo lo que había ocurrido en el día:

"Ahora entiendo a Bao... no importa que se le ocurra decir que es culpa de la pubertad, ya verá mañana".

Y sin poder resolver nada respecto a su cambio repentino de género, decidió ir a ver a su novia.

* * *

No tenía ni idea de cómo aparecer en el cuarto y simplemente decir "Hola Athena, ¿qué crees? No sé que pasó pero me convertí en mujer..."

Si, esa explicación apestaba.

Pero, parecía que ninguna cosa de lo ocurrido cuadraba lo más mínimo.

Sus alumnos parecían no estar extrañados por el hecho de que fuera mujer, así como tampoco Momoko y Bao -bueno, más allá de los celos por los pechos grandes y el comentario algo sugestivo, respectivamente-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie se sorprende? Esto... no tiene sentido.

Y con esos pensamientos, siguió avanzando con rumbo al cuarto anexo.

Abre la puerta, y trata de escabullirse directo al baño para tomar la ansiada ducha de no ser por un pequeño detalle, el cual se percató hasta que estaba ya dentro del cuarto de baño...

La ducha estaba ocupada.

Tras el vidrio traslúcido y el vapor que emitía el agua caliente podía divisar las curvas suaves y sedosas de aquella mujer que "la" cautivaron, de pies a cabeza, cada detalle que de no ser por el vidrio y el vapor, no quedaría nada a la imaginación.

Era una vista gloriosa la que estaba presenciando, la cual había dejado en trance a la ahora castaña:

-Kensou-chan...

Y no fue sino hasta que la misma pelipurpura "la" invitó a unirse a ella en la ducha que salió de su ensoñación.

Ya no sabía que hacer exactamente: si ni siquiera a Athena le extrañaba que ahora fuera una mujer -no por nada "la" llamó Kensou-chan-, supuso que no debía preocuparse.

Además, con tal escena e invitación que tenía enfrente, podía mandar la lógica y la razón al carajo.

Empezó por quitarse botas, calcetines y guantes dejándolos de inmediato en el piso. Posteriormente, le siguió la camisa, pudiendo notar a las claras los atributos que ahora tenia. Finalmente se despojó del pantalón y la ropa interior, hasta quedar completamente desnuda y unirse a la idol en la ducha.

-Cariño- le dice la "maestra" del dojo mientras el agua de la regadera les cae a ambas- no se que es lo que pasa.

-No importa- responde Asamiya- tu déjate llevar.

Oficialmente, en ese ambiente y en medio del vapor del agua, es hora de que la pasión se desborde.

Ambas se acariciaron la cara, y cerrando los ojos, se juntaron en un profundo beso, lleno de ansiedad y deseo, tras lo cual la pelipurpura fue empujando hacia delante hasta caer de poco a poco al piso, llagando a quedar sobre la castaña.

-Como adoro tus pechos-, dice Athena mientras hundía ligeramente su cara entre estos, reacción que sorprendió a Kensou, ya que ese tipo de cosas atrevidas solo las ha hecho una vez, cuando por error consumió algo del sake heredado por parte del maestro Chin.

"Error" que llevó a que ella lo acorralara -cuando era hombre- y lo arrastrara al cuarto, teniendo su primera vez y confesándose de una vez por todas sus sentimientos.

Pero no pudo seguir pensando más ya que aparte de que "la" volvió a besar, sus manos empezaron a recorrer su ahora voluptuoso cuerpo mientras continuaba encima de "ella", notando como la excitación crecía a cada toque de la cantante.

-Athena, yo...- no pudo decir más ya que la idol puso un dedo en su boca.

-Silencio... Todos los días hace un arduo trabajo en este dojo, Kensou-chan... Y a diferencia de las veces cuando vengo de gira, hoy merece que le complazca en lo que necesite... Yo me encargaré de eso personalmente...

La pelipurpura empezó a trazar un camino con la lengua por todo el cuello de la castaña hasta sus pechos, más grandes que los de ella.

Y sin avisar, Athena tomó posesión de ellos: empezó a besar el seno derecho, llegando incluso a dar una pequeña mordida, haciendo que la maestra gimiese cada vez que su lengua o dientes rozaban su pezón.

-Ah... Athena...

\- Shhh, shhh, shhh... Aún falta el izquierdo.

Y procedió a hacer lo mismo con el otro, teniendo el mismo efecto placentero por parte de Kensou.

Y eso sí, por si creía que eso era todo... pues no.

Aún faltaba algo de la faena.

Habiendo terminado con sus pechos, Athena se fue desplazando por todo su vientre y pasó directo a las piernas, dejando besos y ligeras mordidas a su paso, marcando y dejando claro que nadie más tenía derecho de tomar a Kensou.

Y como cereza del pastel, finalmente su lengua tocó su zona privada.

-Ahhh... ahhh... Athena...

Esta empezó a acariciar con su lengua cada parte de su intimidad, haciendo que la castaña se mojase más de lo que ya estaba -y no nos referimos precisamente al agua de la regadera-.

Athena sentía muy cálido el interior de ella cuando, viendo lo que le provocaba a su "amada" metió sus dedos entre sus piernas, siguiendo con su dulce jugueteo a la vez que la castaña se revolvia por el suelo, gimiendo en voz baja, por la esplendida sensación que eso la producía.

Así continuaron por unos momentos, hasta que Kensou -con todo y su entrenamiento para resistir a varias situaciones- no podía resistir más...

Era la hora del clímax:

-Ahhh... Si... Ahhh... Ah... Ah... ¡ATHENA...!

* * *

Kensou abrió los ojos en un estado de completa agitación, volteando para todos lados, hasta que se percató en donde estaba:

En el cuarto junto a su amada Athena, para ser más específico la recamara, y la aludida dormida con solo la sabana cubriéndola.

En eso procedió a levantar la sabana para mirarse, y ver sus partes, comprobando que seguía siendo varón.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio: todo lo que sintió era solo un sueño.

Aunque uno bastante bizarro -y placentero- por cierto.

Pero, ¿de dónde vino esa inspiración para el sueño?

Ah, ya recordó:

Eso fue lo que le ocurrió al terminar el entrenamiento, la impaciencia por llegar, el hacerle el amor a su chica en la ducha, y saliendo de allí, también en la cama, llevándolo al momento en donde se encuentra ahora.

Quién sabe por qué su mente le jugó esa broma de convertirlo en chica.

-Cariño... ¿ocurre algo?

El castaño voltea a mirar a su costado y ve al amor de su vida algo somnolienta: al parecer con su grito la despertó.

-No es nada. Solo un sueño.

-¿Uh? ¿Y de que fue el sueño?

El maestro se sonrojo por un instante -lo bueno es que al ser noche, no se podía notar-: no, no podía decirle esos detalles ni siquiera a la protagonista de su sueño.

Al menos no por ahora.

-Si quieres te lo cuento en la mañana-, fue la excusa rápida para evadir contar el sueño por el momento. Algo se inventaria para contar en la mañana.

-Esta bien-, respondió la pelipurpura con un bostezo. -Duerme. Te amo Kensou

-Y yo a ti, Athena.

Y ambos procedieron a volver a quedar dormidos gradualmente.

Sin embargo, el castaño no sabía que no era el único que había tenido un sueño extraño.

Ella también lo tuvo:

"Que raro fue el sueño que tuve... Yo era un chico y... hacía cosas..."

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Y bueno, antes de que me pregunten algo, les respondo que sí: si él soño un yuri, es lógico creer que soño ella...**

 **Eso sí, no me pidan escribir esa versión... Sencillamente, no es mi área.**

 **Eso sí, no me opongo si alguien más lo quiere hacer. Por mi no hay bronca.**

 **Y si, tenía ganas de poner un Fem!KensouxAthena... Hasta ahora se me realizó el deseo... Ya ese miedo de no convertir un amor inocente como el de ellos en algo con deseo lo dejé atrás... No por poner algo con deseo entre ellos signifique que nunca vuelva a escribir algo inocente con estos dos.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste, saludos**.


End file.
